It has long been the goal of experimental biology and medicine to induce cells to behave in predictable ways and to alter the behavior of cells in ways that are beneficial to a subject. For example, if undesired cells could be induced to alter their behavior to undergo apoptosis while normal cells retain normal function, subjects with a disease caused by proliferation of undesired cells would obtain relief from the disease. Similarly, if tissue-rejecting cells can be eliminated or their behavior changed, transplantation with tissues foreign to the subject can be successful.
Gene therapy has been proposed for selected diseases in order to correct or modify pathological or physiological processes. In gene therapy as it is generally termed, specific DNA is introduced into a tissue and organ, where it is produces various proteins that will correct or ameliorate the condition. It is an unpredictable therapy, depending on potentially dangerous expression vectors and the uncertain efficiency of delivery, which is often low. Moreover, gene therapy is considered to have dangerous side effects, such as sustained expression in desired cells or tissues past the desired duration of therapy, or the introduction of genetic modifications in undesired tissues or cells. Because of such adverse effects, as discovered in human clinical trials, much caution is advised before gene therapy is put in practice.
DNA-based gene therapy has been the subject of intense studies during the past few decades because of the tremendous potential it offers for the treatment of inherited diseases and other pathologic conditions for which the expression of selected proteins may offer treatment. For example, gene therapy can be used for immunomodulation either to enhance the capacity of the immune response to deal with infections or tumors, or to down-regulate the immune response for the prevention of autoimmunity or foreign graft rejection. Despite vast efforts in the past two decades, the safe and effective application of gene therapy to the treatment of diseases has been extremely limited. Among the apparent drawbacks of gene therapy are the possibility of causing permanent change in the DNA complement of the host; uncertain tissue specificity; expression of the encoded protein beyond the intended duration of therapy; and high cost. It would therefore be extremely beneficial if cells and tissues could be modified to express proteins of interest in a short period of time without the introduction of foreign DNA.
Whereas gene therapy has generally focused on the problem of delivering nucleic acids into cells, much fundamental knowledge concerning the important role of cell surface molecules has been gained through studies of signal transduction in cells of the immune response, which are readily accessible and have well-understood functions. The immune response is regulated by the interaction of several different cell types, which react to the presence of foreign antigens. The adaptive immune response is critical to the survival of vertebrates in an environment full of pathogenic microorganisms. Individuals who, due to inborn genetic defects, exposure to chemotherapeutic agents or infection by such viruses as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), lack a fully functional immune response are susceptible to infections that an individual with a healthy immune response would readily withstand. However, the immune system does not always function in ways that are beneficial to the organism. Its dysregulation leads to autoimmunity and tumors. The immune system also serves as a barrier to the transplantation of foreign grafts, such as cells taken from an individual other than the transplant recipient. Transplantation permits the replacement of failed cells, tissues, or organs in otherwise terminal diseases, while bone marrow transplantation can treat hematopoietic disorders, malignancies, autoimmune disorders, and other diseases. For transplantation to be successful, it is necessary either to suppress the adaptive immunity or to “teach” the recipient's immune system to accept these foreign antigens as native.
The immune response to foreign antigens is initiated by naive T cells that use clonally-expressed T cell receptors (TCRs) to recognize antigens such as peptides presented by self-major histocompatibility complex (MIC) molecules. This recognition reaction, when accompanied by costimulatory signals provided by antigen-presenting cells (APCs), has been thought to result in full T cell activation. A productive T-cell response is now seen as requiring three distinct signals. Signal 1 is generated by T-cell receptor interaction with the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) antigen/peptide on antigen-presenting cells (APCs). Signal 2 is mediated by the engagements of costimulatory molecules, such as B7/CD28 and CD40/CD40L, on T cells and APCs. Signal 3 is transduced via cytokines elaborated by T cells and APCs that have received both Signal 1 and 2. The transduction of these 3 signals drives T cells and APCs to proliferation and differentiation into effectors for the generation of a productive immune response. The lack of any of these signals during the T-cell response results in T-cell anergy and immune nonresponsiveness. For example, tumors evade the immune system by preventing the transduction of one of these signals.
Upon activation, T cells proliferate and differentiate into effector cells that evoke immunological mechanisms responsible for the clearance of antigens from the system. A period of death then follows during which most of the activated T cells undergo apoptosis-mediated “activation-induced cell death” (AICD) and effector activity subsides. Apoptosis is a complex process that involves a series of extra- and intracellular signals that converge on the activation of enzymes called caspases that commit the cell to apoptosis.
Transplantation of foreign cells (such as bone marrow and stem cells), tissues (such as pancreatic islets), and organs (such as kidneys, hearts, livers) has become an important and effective therapeutic alternative for patients with selected terminal diseases. The transplantation of foreign grafts between genetically different patients (allografts between members of the same species or xenografts between members of different species) is, however, limited by the ability to control the immunological recognition and rejection of the graft by the recipient.
Bone marrow (BM) transplantation has been viewed as an extraordinarily promising treatment for hematopoietic and autoimmune disorders and for certain cancers. One obstacle to bone marrow transplantation is the possibility of rejection of the transplanted tissue, mediated by the host's T cells and NK cells. Graft-versus-host-disease (GvHD) is another possible adverse consequence of bone marrow transplantation. Donor T cells in the transplanted tissue can mount an immune response against the host's vital organs, often leading to death of the host. Host-versus-graft reactions and GvHD therefore limit the clinical use of bone marrow transplantation, which might otherwise be widely used to treat various diseases and to prevent foreign graft rejection.
Pharmacological agents that cause immunosuppression are now a mainstay of regimens for the control of allograft rejection. Although such drugs are effective in reducing the severity of rejection episodes, they are nonspecific and fail to create a state of permanent graft-specific tolerance. Continuous exposure of the recipient to these immunosuppressive agents is therefore associated with a significantly increased risk of opportunistic infections and malignancies. The need remains to develop more selective and long-lasting methods to prevent BM rejection.
Additionally, these nonspecific immunosuppressive agents can induce serious and undesirable side effects in the host. These adverse effects often outweigh the benefits for patients with diseases in which the body identifies certain parts of itself as “foreign” and launches an adaptive immune attack that results in autoimmunity, such as is observed in Type I diabetes, arthritis, lupus, and multiple sclerosis. It would be very desirable to be able to “teach” the immune system to tolerate the “foreign” self-antigen.
It would also be very desirable to be able to “teach” the immune system to rid the organism of tumor cells. T cell-mediated cellular immunity is the most critical acquired response against tumors. A series of experimental studies has provided evidence that tumors evade T-cell-mediated immunity by several different mechanisms. These mechanisms include: i) lack of Signal 1, due to inefficient display of MHC/tumor antigen bimolecular complexes on tumor cells or defects in the transduction of this signal; ii) absence of Signal 2, due to the absence of costimulatory molecules on tumor cells; iii) induction of anergy in T cells; and iv) physical elimination of effector T cells via apoptosis. Although all of these mechanisms may be operative in patients with a large tumor burden, the lack of costimulation is believed to play the most critical role.
The need therefore remains to develop more rapid, selective and long-lasting methods to modulate cell function without the introduction of nucleic acids into cells for therapeutic purposes. The need also remains to develop a means of accomplishing the end of gene therapy without many of the risks attendant to the introduction of exogenous nucleic acids into an organism. Since much cell function is controlled through the transduction of signals at the cell surface, a generally applicable method of attaching an agent to a surface would be useful. Among the uses of such a method would be: the modulation of cell function without the introduction of nucleic acids into the cell; the accomplishment of the end of gene therapy by alternative and potentially preferable means; and the manipulation of an organism's immune response in order to diminish that response, as to treat autoimmunity or to forestall graft-versus-host disease, or to increase that response, as to treat tumors or infections.